Only For You
by MrsHeleneSnape
Summary: It's our favorite war heroine's birthday. She should be happy, so why is she so miserable? And how exactly is Draco involved in this?


I'm not JKR. I don't own Harry Potter. I make no money from this work of fan fiction

A/N: I was inspired by the Dramione drabble prompt on Live Journal which I found though Potter Place. This started out as a drabble then the plot bunny ran away from me. Being that it is technically Hermione's birthday, I was inspired to write a one shot detailing an important birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh! I'm in Hell! I am in the 12th circle of _Dante's Inferno_ Hell! This day couldn't possibly get any worse" Hermione muttered to herself as she endured yet another one of her co-worker's singing of an extremely off-key version of the birthday song.

It was her 21st birthday and as a new recruit in the Muggle Relations division of Magical Law Enforcement, naturally she had to work. "I swear to God, if one more person comes in with a stupid gift or has the nerve to serenade me with another damn wish-o-gram, I'll hex their bollocks off! And if they happen to be female, I'll curse them with a set only to hex them off again."

The reason for Hermione's surly disposition was simple enough to understand. Firstly it was her birthday, an event which on its own, is enough to make any woman miserable. Secondly, she was emotional: 'Is this the job I want for the rest of my working life? Am I where I hoped to be when I sat my NEWTs three years ago?' And last but certainly not least, she was due to start her menses any day now, which made her want to Avada every man in sight strictly because they had the misfortune of being born male.

These reasons were made much, much worse by her insipid co-workers taking the fact that she was a Muggleborn working in Muggle Relations all too literally. They seemed to think that just because she grew up in the Muggle world she would enjoy Muggle-type birthday gag gifts: an office full of 'Over the Hill' balloons, a florist delivering black roses, the inane musical birthday card, and the otter-gram. No, not a lobster-gram, an otter-gram which poked fun at her Patronus whilst the person sang a crazy version of the damnable birthday song.

The straw that broke the proverbial camel's back was when her well-meaning but moronic co-workers took her out to lunch in Muggle London. She knew something was up because they rarely ventured beyond the Ministry Canteen during their lunch break.

When the restaurant's wait staff was approaching their table huddled around a sparkling mound of ice cream and cake, Hermione decided that she had had enough.

Hermione stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair over. "Augh! That's it!" she screamed, causing everyone in the restaurant to stop dead in their tracks and stare at the screaming woman. She cast a nonverbal, wandless _Muffliato_ which caused the restaurant's air conditioner to begin squelching uncontrollably loud, before continuing her tirade. "I obviously work with a bunch of fucking morons! How could none of you understand what I meant when I said 'I want absolutely no public acknowledgment of my birthday on Friday' in Monday's staff meeting when birthdays were mentioned? Are you all really that fucking clueless? My parents died during the war, so I have no family to celebrate with. My friends since I was 11 turned their backs on me when I started dating my school nemesis seven months ago, so I have no friends to speak of. And speaking of my school nemesis, he is currently out of the country on business, so I can't even celebrate with my boyfriend."

Hermione turned to her supervisor and spoke again "Mr. Roberts, dock my pay, fire me, do whatever it is you need to do, but right now I'm going home before I start flinging Unforgivables." With that parting shot Hermione left a stunned table in her wake as she quickly exited the restaurant, slipped into a side alley and apparated home.

When she arrived, she was astonished to find floating candles, the unmistakable scent of jasmine, and her boyfriend lying asleep on her sofa. Her anger from work abated as she quietly walked across the living room to awaken Draco.

She knelt down beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. He was quickly roused from his slumber as he slid his hands around her body, up her back and deepened the kiss.

He regretfully pulled back, opened his smoky silver eyes, and looked at her with unmistakable lust in his gaze.

Hermione took the opportunity to speak first. "I thought you wouldn't be back until Wednesday?"

"What, and miss my girlfriend's birthday? A herd of rampaging hippogriffs couldn't have kept me away. Happy birthday Hermione" he said before he kissed her again.

"Now, I have a few gifts to give you before you settle in for a relaxing day with me. Please sit" he said as he motioned to the empty space on the sofa beside him. He continued, "First gift, I have a jasmine scented bubble bath charmed to wait for you. I know how you like to take a hot bath on Friday's as a way to unwind after a long week, so it is ready for you." Hermione smiled at his simple gesture of affection, reveling in the fact that he knew her well enough to know how she chose to relax.

"Second, two things for you to enjoy whilst you are bathing" he said as he handed her two boxes, one wrapped in red and gold, the other in green and silver. When she opened them and peered inside, she was astonished at what she found: a chilled bottle of Merlot in one box and the newest copy of _Potions Today_ in the other. "You know me so well Draco" she said before she kissed him yet again.

"But that's not all, one more gift before I send you to your bath. I know how upset you were when you had to have Crookshanks put to sleep." He noticed the look of pain that flitted across her eyes as she remembered the moment when the magical veterinarian told her therr was no more she could do to save Crookshanks' life. Draco carefully handed her his final present of the moment. "Someone to keep you company when I'm away" Draco said as she looked down at a smoky gray half-kneazle kitten.

"Oh Draco! He's beautiful!" Hermione sobbed as she cuddled the soft ball of fur, then snuggled in closer to her boyfriend.

"I want you to know I'm not trying to replace Crookshanks. I just wanted to give you someone new to love."

"That is so thoughtful and romantic and sweet Draco. Thank you so much! I love him, I really do. What's his name?" she asked as she peered into his loving eyes.

"Iason. His name is Greek and means..."

"Healer" they both spoke at the same time.

"Of course you would know that" Draco snickered as he smiled at her know-it-all tendencies. "That is what you are to me and what I hope to be for you...a healer. You have brought me so much hope and happiness Hermione. I can't adequately describe how you make me feel. You are my world now Hermione. My life is complete now that you are in it and I would be a stupid fool if I ever let you go" Draco said to her with a somber look in his eye. He had never expressed to Hermione before the true depths of his feelings for her. Even though they had been dating for several months, he had never said to her those words that he was longing to hear from her. "I love you Hermione. More than I ever thought possible. I hope that I'm not making a complete jackass out of myself when I tell you that." Draco had a fearful look about him. He had never expressed that sentiment to anyone and he was dreadfully afraid that it was all about to blow up in his face.

Hermione set her new kitten delicately on her lap and reached her hands out to cup Draco's worried face. She smoothed out the furrow in his brow before she spoke softly to him. "Draco, you are not a fool to tell me that and to hope that the feeling is mutual. Of course it is. I love you Draco Malfoy. You too have become my world, my hope for a better tomorrow. And I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that you have been a healer for me as well. You have brought me out of so much darkness and despair in the past year, that I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you. You have touched my life in such a beautiful and profound way that I would be an idiot if I did anything to wreck it. Now that our feelings are all out in the open, I want to ask you something."

"Anything Hermione. Anything you want is yours" Draco said to her with a renewed sense of hope written all over his face.

"Come share my bath with me." She was asking a lot of him, as they had yet to be fully intimate. Yes, they had snogged and done some serious stroking of the other's various parts, but they had yet to be completely naked, utterly raw and exposed to one another. They hadn't even made love, as that is what Hermione wanted their first time together to be...making love. She wanted everything between them to be perfect, special lest they discover the love wasn't there and they regretted having sex in haste. "I want to see you, all of you. I want you to fully be a part of me as I hope to be a part of you. Will you do this for me Draco?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, silently projecting how she wanted her birthday to end, with them wrapped around each other in a cocoon of sexually sated bliss.

Draco felt his trousers tighten at the thoughts he was reading in her eyes. He could clearly see that she wanted him, that she desired to make that connection on a carnal level. "Of course Hermione. But you have to know that I don't really care for the bubbles we will find in you bath. I have never been a big fan of it, but I will gladly do it for you and no one else" he spoke softly as he gingerly picked up a sleeping Iason and placed him on the empty sofa space. Draco stood, took Hermione's hand and led her to the awaiting bath. "From now until I take my last breath, I will only ever do this for you" Draco said to her as they quietly shut the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
